Dragon Physiology
The power to use the abilities of Dragons. Variation of Mythical Bestiary and Reptilian Physiology. Also Called * Draconic Mimicry/Physiology * Dragon Mimicry * Ryū Mimicry/Physiology * Vritra Mimicry/Physiology * Wyrm Physiology/Mimicry Capabilities User with this ability either is or can transform into Dragon: a legendary creature, typically with serpentine or reptilian traits, that features in the myths of many cultures. There are two distinct cultural traditions of dragons: the European dragon, derived from European folk traditions and which is ultimately related to Greek and Middle Eastern mythologies, and the Chinese dragon, with counterparts in Japan, Korea and other East Asian countries. Broadly speaking, dragons can be divided into following groups: *'Western Dragons' typically depicted as a huge fire-breathing, scaly and horned lizard-like creature, with leathery, bat-like wings, with four legs and a long muscular tail. It is sometimes shown with feathered wings, crests, fiery manes, ivory spikes running down its spine and various exotic colorations. Dragon's blood often has magical properties. The typical dragon protects a cavern or castle filled with gold and treasure and is often associated with a great hero who tries to slay it. Though a winged creature, the dragon is generally to be found in its underground lair, a cave that identifies it as an ancient creature of earth. *'Asian Dragons' typically portrayed as long, scaled, serpentine creatures with four legs. Traditionally they symbolize potent and auspicious powers, particularly control over water, rainfall, hurricane, and floods, and are also a symbols of power, strength, and good luck. They have also extended range of supernatural powers, changing size or form (most are able to take human shape), fly among the clouds or hide in water, form clouds, turn into water, change color as an ability to blend in with their surroundings as an effective form of camouflage or glow in the dark. *'Lesser Drakes' is something of a catch-all category, including the lesser dragon-like beings, such as wyvern, worm/wyrm, lindworm, etc., which are generally smaller and more animal-like in mind and behavior. Applications *Atmospheric Adaptation *Decelerated Aging or Semi-Immortality *Dermal Armor/Scale Manifestation *Elemental Breath **Fire Breath *Enhanced Condition or Supernatural Condition **Enhanced Durability/Invulnerability **Enhanced Endurance **Enhanced Intelligence **Enhanced Strength **Enhanced Senses ***Enhanced Vision *Fear Masking/Fearlessness *Flight, possibly by Wing Manifestation *Hypnosis *Magic Immunity *Natural Weaponry **Claw Retraction **Enhanced Bite **Prehensile Tail **Prehensile Tongue *Omnilingualism *Thermal Resistance Variations *Acid Generation *Camouflage *Dragon Arm *Dragon Armor *Dragon Heart *Dragon Soul *Draconic Elemental Manipulation *Dragonic Energy Manipulation *Elasticity *Elemental Devouring *Elemental Energy Manipulation *Poison Generation *Regenerative Healing Factor *Shapeshifting **Malleable Anatomy **Size Manipulation Types of Dragons *'Asian Dragon Physiology' *'Balaur Physiology' *'Data Dragon Physiology' *'Dragon God Physiology' *'Dragon Turtle Physiology' *'Dragonborn Physiology' *'Dragonman Physiology' *'Elemental Dragon Physiology' *'Fairy Dragon Physiology' *'Feather Dragon Physiology' *'Insect Dragon Physiology' *'Lesser Dragon Physiology' *'Primordial Dragon Physiology' *'Skeleton Dragon Physiology' *'Transcendent Dragon Physiology' *'Western Dragon Physiology' Associations *Dragon Magic *Dragon Manipulation *Dragonborn Physiology *Jabberwock Physiology *Mythical Bestiary *Reptilian Physiology Limitations *May not be able to transform back. *Size could be an issue. *In some, dealing with the issue of using energy to fly or use fire can be a problem since some who constantly breathe fire could have a problem with flying. *User gains the fundamental weaknesses of a dragon's body. Universal differences In some universes, there are a variety of dragons with different abilities; in Dungeons and Dragons, for example, dragons are arranged by type and corresponding element (Red dragons are fire-breathers, Bronze dragons use electricity). Known Dragon Types *'Warcraft:' These dragons are the guardians of Azeroth, they are divided into different Dragonflights which protect a different Aspect of Azeroth. **'Red:' Life **'Blue:' Magic **'Green:' Dream **'Bronze:' Time **'Black:' Earth, after Corruption: Death **'Infinite:' Anti-Time **'Chromatic:' Biological **'Netherwing:' Space **'Twilight:' Twilight *'Dungeons & Dragons:' The powers and personality depend on scale colors. There are two main categories of dragon: chromatic (the Evil-aligned) and metallic (the Good-aligned). Keep in mind that dragons tend to change in Dungeons and Dragons, as different editions are created and discarded. Here is a sample selection of what you might encounter: **'Black, Copper' and Green dragons breathe acid. Black and Copper dragons breathe a line of acid, whereas Green breathe a cone of acidic gas. **'Brass, Gold '''and '''Red' dragons breathe fire. A Red or Gold dragon's breath is a cone, whereas a Brass dragon's breath is a line. NOTE: Brass dragons can also breathe a cone of sleep. **'Silver' and White dragons breathe cold. Both dragons breath cones. NOTE: Silver dragons can also breathe a cone of paralyzing gas. **'Bronze' and Blue dragons breathe lightning. Both dragons breathe in lines. NOTE: Bronze dragons can also breathe a cone of ''repulsion. * '''Metallic Dragons:' Dragons that also have extra breath weapons with spell-like effects, breathed in cones. ** Copper dragons breathe slow gas. ** Brass dragons breathe sleep gas. ** Silver dragons breathe paralyzing gas. ** Bronze dragons breathe repulsion gas. ** Gold dragons breathe weakening gas. * Spyro universe: These dragons are much inspired by the classic European, with powers of flight and a breath weapon, but are limited to the mastery of a single element. In the original series of games, there were six breaths: Fire, Water, Bubble, Electricity, Ice and Wind. Other breaths added later include Fury, Earth, Poison, Shadow and Fear. ** Purple dragons are a special and rare breed of dragon. They have the ability to harness the power of multiple elements as opposed to a single one. *'Fairy Tail:' In this universe, there are dragons corresponding to each element, and each dragon is attuned to their element. *'American Dragon:' Within the universe, dragons are shape changers who can easily shift between human and dragon form to move between the mystic & human worlds. They have the traditional set of powers, but utilize their chi to make Thinking Duplicates of themselves and as an excess supply for Mysticism and spell casting. More experienced users can utilize their chi for making Life-Force Constructs such as energy claws. *'How to Train Your Dragon': In the Book of Dragons (also known as the Dragon Manual), Vikings of the Barbaric Archipelago recorded information about dragons and classified them. **'Stoker Class:' Dragons are hotheaded fire breathers, and most of them are capable of setting themselves on fire or possess their own, specialized form of using fire. **'Boulder Class:' Dragons are tough and associated with the earth. They can eat rocks, and despite that their wings are smaller compared to their entire body, they are able to fly as fast and as high as most other dragons can. **'Sharp Class:' Dragons are vain and prideful, and all possess sharp body parts. **'Tidal Class: '''Dragons live in and near the ocean, and unlike most dragons, they don't have fire breaths as their ranged attacks. These dragons are generally bigger in size than most of other classes, consisting of species classified in the large Dragons. **'Fear Class:' Dragons are stealthy and often (but not always) have multiple heads. Instead of fire, they breathe gases with different effects. **'Strike Class:' Dragons of this category are super fast, have pin-point accuracy, are highly intelligent and have incredible vice-like jaw strength. They are also the most difficult to train, but the most loyal once trained. **'Mystery Class:' Dragons that have little known about them. The often display unique abilities and behavior, whether they can hide themselves, or construct armor consisting of dragon bones. **'Tracker Class': Dragons that have a highly acute sense of smell to track and find things. *'Dragonalt The Resonance:' The dragons are mecha-like beings, that can transform into humans and return to their natural form using a process called Actualizing *'Dragon Crisis:' Dragons born in human form with scales on their hands. They use a color-classification system similar to that of Dungeons and Dragons. **'Red:' Fire Dragons **'Black:' Darkness Dragons **'White:' Ice Dragons **'Blue:' Water Dragons *'Breath of Fire:' Dragons of the Brood Clan can interbreed with other species due to having a human form. Such individuals can turn into a dragon via Ascension, and have the power to transform into different forms of dragons. Known Users ''See Also: Our Dragons Are Different Literature Anime/Manga Gallery Dragons (Jake Long Universe).png|Humans (American Dragon: Jake Long) in their dragon forms. 200px-Dragon_Man_001.jpg|Dragon Man (Marvel Comics) PD.jpg|Patrick Donovan can generate the very flames that dragons breathe, which can take the form of an immense dragon of fire. File:Sapphire_Dragon_1.jpeg|The Sapphire Dragon (Xiaolin Showdown) turns its victims into sapphire statues. haku2.jpg|Haku (Spirited Away) a spirit that is capable of transforming into a dragon. MightyMakuta.jpg|Makuta Miserix is described to enjoy shapeshifting into draconian forms Dragon Install.jpg|Sol Badguy's (Guilty Gear) true form is that of a humanoid dragon. darkpray.jpg|Yui Hongo with the Beast god Seiryu File:Revolver_Dragon.png|The Revolver Dragon (Yu-Gi-Oh!) lives up to its name. seiryu.JPG|Seiryu in his Human-Beast form after summoned by Yui. Seiryuuazuredragoninthe2ndova.jpg|Seiryu (actually, it's Yui being completely devoured by Seiryu and becoming a huge blue dragon) in it's Beast god form. Ahuman.png|Acnologia (Fairy Tail) once a human but bathed in dragons blood was able to become a real dragon. Dragon_Rune.jpg|Dragon Rune (Suikoden) Ffbosstiamatpsp.png|Tiamat (Final Fantasy 1) Aion-wallpaper3.jpg p2 marian rivera 02.jpg|Marianne Rivera as Bagwis (Ang Panday) in her human form. She can transform into a fire breathing and flying dragon. Salamence_Dragon_Pulse.png|Salamence is a dragon-type Pokemon of immense destructive power and personality. Dragonite_Twister.png|Dragonite is a dragon-type Pokemon with an impenetrable hide. Latias_Dragon_Pulse.png|Latias is a legendary dragon-type Pokemon of high intelligence and speed. SlifertheSkyDragon-EN-Anime-GX-NC.jpg|Slifer the Sky Dragon is the heavenly dragon and an Egyptian God. File:Egyptian_God_Phoenix.png|The Sun Dragon Ra is the dragon of the sun and an Egyptian God, taking the form of a phoenix. Dragon Wario.jpg|Dragon Wario (Wario) Smokey the Dragon.JPG|Smokey the Dragon (Diddy Kong Racing) Ridley.jpg|Ridley (Metroid) Volvagia.png|Volvagia (The Legend of Zelda) Dogadon.jpg|Dogadon (Donkey Kong 64) Dulcy.jpg|Dulcy the Dragon (Archie's Sonic the Hedgehog) dragons (1).jpg|purple Dragon dragons (2).jpg|A Blue Dragon Spyro (The Legend of Spyro) profil.jpg|Spyro (Spyro) is a rare purple dragon. Cynder2.jpg|Cynder (Spyro) 1ddd0b3d93b66d3a0c304578947418e1.gif|Dojo (Xiaolin Showdown/Chronicles) is over 1000 year old dragon that has the ability to change his size and his genetic make-up at will. tumblr_lzvhanR0xM1qi952zo7_250.gif|Chase Young (Xiaolin Showdown/Chronicles) has the ability to transform into a dragon, (he also has dragon characteristics in human form) Amphis_H.png|Amphis (Valkyrie Crusade) is one of the two dragon maiden twins who share the same body. Amphis is the fierce one.... Baena_H.png|And Baena (Valkyrie Crusade) is the homicidal one. Dragon Princess H.png|Dragon Princess (Valkyrie Crusade) Azure Dragon H.png|Azure Dragon (Valkyrie Crusade) is one of the four guardian beasts, and also, one of the five dragon deities. Red_Dragon_H.png|Red Dragon (Valkyrie Crusade) is one of the five dragon deities. Huang Long H.png|Huang Long (Valkyrie Crusade) is the mighty ruler of the four guardian beasts, and also, one of the five dragon deities. White_Dragon_H.png|White Dragon (Valkyrie Crusade) is one of the five dragon deities. Black_Dragon_H.png|Black Dragon (Valkyrie Crusade) is one of the five dragon deities. File:Ugin,_the_Spirit_Dragon.jpg|Ugin (Magic: the Gathering), Spirit Dragon and progenitor of all dragons on Tarkir. SashLilac.png|Sash Lilac (Freedom Planet), a water dragon from the planet Avalice. 228_-_Melty.jpg|228/Melty (Lilo and Stitch) Dragon_Leonardo.jpg|Leonardo (Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles; 2003 TV series) Raphy.jpg|Raphael (Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles; 2003 TV series) Dragon_Michelangelo.jpg|Michelangelo (Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles; 2003 TV series) Donie_as_Dragon.jpg|Donatello (Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles; 2003 TV series) Dragon_Kon.jpg|Kon-Shisho (Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles; 2003 TV Series) Dragon_Juto.jpg|Juto-Shisho (Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles; 2003 TV series) Dragon_Chikara.jpg|Chikara-Shisho (Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles; 2003 TV series) 2454571790_8d5fe06ff2_o.PNG|Tengu Shredder (Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles; 2003 TV series) Dragon_Hisomi.jpg|Hisomi-Shisho (Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles; 2003 TV series) Dragon_Maleficent.png|Maleficent (Disney's Sleeping Beauty) Mushu_character.png|Mushu (Disney's Mulan) Dragon-Shrek-psd32201.png|Dragon (Shrek) Spike_ID_S4E24.png|Spike (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) Avatar Fates M portrait.png|Corrin/Kamui (Fire Emblem Fates) can transform or partially transform into a dragon Master Chem profile v2.png|Master Chem (Tara Duncan) Cracklesofia.png|Crackle (Sofia the First), one of the dragons. Saphira_reloaded_by_jamesdragon.jpg|Saphira (Eragon) httyd_dragon_renders_by_tfprime1114-d72j3wo.png|Dragons (How to Train Your Dragon) prpdrag.png|Princess Kyra (Reversal of the Heart) HW_Volga_-_Standard_Outfit.png|Volga (Hyrule Warriors), the Dragon Knight. Category:Powers Category:Magical Powers Category:Personal Physical Powers Category:Fighting Power Category:Non-Fighting Power Category:Mimicry Category:Organic Mimicry Category:Dragon-Based powers Category:Appearance Alteration Category:Physiology Category:Animal-Based Abilities Category:Reptilian Mimicry Category:Mythological Mimicry Category:Common Powers Category:Galleries